ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 37
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 37: The Fossil Reanimator "Welcome home!", Jack said as the Sky Village Rebels and Aaron's group entered Jack's apartment. However, it was only about 90 m2. "Uh, Jack?", Aaron asked. "I think you neglected to mention how small this apartment was." Jack, quickly discovering his mistake, tried to ignore it by saying, "Maybe some of you can go outside?" Derick, Will, Kevin, Richter, and Noah went onto the balcony, leaving Jack's back door open so they could hear everything going on inside. Since the apartment complex Jack lived in sat at the edge of Sky Village, the five got a good view down to the Great Ocean. 37: THE FOSSIL REANIMATOR Jack sat down on the couch next to Alice, putting the Fossil Reanimator on the coffee table for all to see. "Alright.", Jack said. "This thing's called a Fossil Reanimator. As I said earlier, it can bring anything that is dead back to life. And recently, Gandlett uncovered the fossils of a Woolly mammoth and a Triceratops, two species that went extinct long before the apocalypse. Gandlett plans to use this to revive those fossils and join them to their side. The Woolly mammoth most certainly will; they were hunted to extinction. However, the Triceratops..." "We get the Triceratops onto our side?", Alice asked. Jack leaned in closer and said, "So you're as smart as you are hot...", then leaned away and continued with his plan. "Should Gandlett fail on getting the Triceratops to join with her, we will step in and do it for her. So this is what we'll do: We sneak into the Animal Army headquarters and revive the fossils ourselves. However, there's still no guarantee that the Woolly mammoth will join up with us..." At that moment, the door was kicked in. Several human-sized animals in black suits and armed with machine guns came rushing in, pinning everyone in the room to the wall. One of them, a Clydesdale dressed in gray and wearing a black cloak with gold epaulettes, removed the Fossil Reanimator from the coffee table. "Hey, you!", Jack shouted. "You bastard! Give that back!" The soldier pinning him to the wall grabbed a riverstone knife and held it up to Jack's throat. "Why should I?", he asked, before a figure came walking in. It was Gandlett. "Master Gandlett!", the Clydesdale said, bowing down and handing the Fossil Reanimator to her. "Fantastic, Clydesdale.", Gandlett said as she stroked the machine, purring. "And it's in better condition than we thought. You get a reward." She pulled a sword out of its sheath and handed it to Clydesdale. "Thanks, master.", he said. "What do we do with the elementals, and the Sky Village Rebels?" "Kill them all.", Gandlett said. "They'd only get in the way." "You heard her, men!", Clydesdale shouted as he stood up and as Gandlett exited. "Kill all the vermin! That includes the monkey and the dog!" The soldier holding Jack against the wall lifted the riverstone knife to stab him. However, before he could, he was shot in the chest with what appeared to be a cannonball made out of magma. The soldier's whole chest was blown out, and he fell on the floor dead. The riverstone knife hit the floor and broke. The other soldiers looked over and saw Kevin, whose right arm was covered in magma and making another cannonball. Clydesdale raised his sword and pointed it at Kevin. "One-Armed Magma Cannon!", Kevin shouted, firing the cannonball at Clydesdale. Clydesdale began running towards Kevin, cutting the cannonball in half. "Damn!", Kevin thought to himself. Clydesdale reached out and tried to stab Kevin, but Kevin grabbed Clydesdale's arm, burning it and causing Clydesdale to drop the sword. Kevin picked up the sword and stabbed Clydesdale in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. Kevin removed the sword as Clydesdale stumbled over to the balcony, holding on to the railing as best he could before Kevin made another cannonball and fired it, hitting Clydesdale in the chest, blowing it out, and destroying the railing, sending Clydesdale plummeting into the Great Ocean to his death. Seeing this, Aaron grabbed the head of his soldier and snapped the soldier's neck. Daniel fired an Ice Blast into his soldier's chest, then held tightly onto his shoulder and, after saying, "Ice Statue!", turned the soldier into a statue of ice which Daniel easily smashed into pieces. Alice drowned her soldier using Water Ball, while Hunter burned his alive with Hellfire Flamethrower. Monkey's and Spaniel's soldiers tried to kill them, but Spaniel bit his soldier's hand, causing Monkey's soldier to fire on him. However, Spaniel dodged and landed into his soldier's arms. Monkey's soldier continued to fire, gunning down and killing Spaniel's soldier. When this was done, Aaron simply walked over and shot Monkey's soldier in the head from the side with a Thunder Gun: Pistol. "Okay...", Jack said, "...now that this is over, we have to get the Fossil Reanimator back." BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff